earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Uriah Ven Varanee
Uriah Ven Varanee was a 143-year old Zerahian who served as Vice Grand Master of the Guardians and later as Grand Master. 'Introduction' Uriah Ven was born into the Varanee Crime Families who in partnership with the Sirusee Crime Families along with the Voltar Crime Families as well, Uriah, in 1994, led a tough childhood during his years in his father's crime family because of the rough training he had to endure from the people who trained him, his mother, Seder Vadam, tried to get him away from his father's operation by taking him to the Royal Palace of the Vadam Family to Seder's father, Krunt Vadam, and told him about her lover's intentions of turning Uriah into a murdering member of the Varanee Crime Families and some of Pulgoy's people found out Uriah was at the Royal Palace of the Vadam Family when they were following Seder around to find where he was, Uriah was willing to join his grand-father's royal security force but Krunt told him that he was an important member of the palace and was given the position of Prince, henceforth his name being, Prince Uriah Varanee, after Pulgoy found out Uriah was with his mother at the Royal Palace of the Vadam Family, he sent out assassins and spies to try and get Uriah out of there and back into the Varanee Crime Families' ranks and also had the Voltar Crime Families to put a bounty of 500,000 Zerahian credits on Seder's head because of her rebellious act against the almighty Pulgoy Varanee but since they were lovers, he had one regret, having the Voltar families put a bounty on his beloved wife, Krunt ensured that Uriah was to stay as Prince of the Vadam Family, one day when Seder ventured out to the nearest city, a Zerahian bounty hunter named Bosk Voltar found her and took her to Pulgoy Varanee at the Varanee Crime House and when Bosk arrived, the Voltar Crime Families' leaders were present as well as the Sirusee leaders in which Bosk was paid and then left but after leaving the house, Bosk was tackled by Krunt's people as well as Uriah himself, they also took his credits away from him and they questioned him, Voltar crime family leader, Matzol Voltar, tortured Seder as well as questioning her while doing it in front of Pulgoy, Sirusee crime family leader, Vulber Sirusee also helped Matzol torture Seder in which 10 minutes later she died in the torture process and at that same time, Krunt's security forces and Uriah stormed the crime house while Uriah went to look for his mother and Pulgoy, Matzol and Vulber were all killed in the firefight in which since Uriah was the son of Pulgoy, Uriah was next in line to rule the Varanee Crime Families in which he accepted full control but since he was only 10 years old, Rtas Varanee was given temp-control over the families and Uriah would be given full control when he reaches 18 years old, Uriah also mourned the loss of both his parents and at such a young age, Krunt then went on to raise Uriah while Rtas Varanee placed a treaty between the Varanee Crime Families and the Royal Palace of the Vadam Family in order to ensure Uriah's safety, the Sirusee also pleaded their loyalty to the treaty while the Voltar Crime Families disappeared into the unknown Underworld of Zerah, in 2002, Uriah was given full control over the Varanee Crime Families and led them until 2044 in which Uriah lost everything when he attempted to overthrow Riah Voltar of the Zerahian Government from there Uriah met Bosk Voltar, current leader of the Voltar-Vadam Resistance Movement against the New Zerahian Republic, and which after taking down the Varanee Crime Families the Zerahian Government formed the Royal Army of Zerah and reorganized their Outer Space Scouting program into the Royal Air Force of Zerah and begun production of warships with heavy shielding technology in which Uriah joined the Air Force in 2046 and in 2080, Uriah went to Earth to scout out what Humans were like and there he met Wallace J. Thomas, a senior military officer, in which Uriah then met Ruby Nakamura, John Smith and Anakin Jones a year later, Uriah, Wallace, John, Ruby and Anakin with them all formed the Great Order of the Guardian Angels. Family Pulgoy Ven Varanee was Uriah's father who served as Family Lord for the Varanee Crime Families during Uriah's childhood. Seder Vadam was Uriah's mother who was the wife of Pulgoy Ven Varanee and mother of Uriah Ven Varanee, also part of the Royal Palace of the Vadam Family.